User talk:Bio-mech Matthew Riley
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Berrybrick (talk) 16:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC) |} Forum contributions Hello, all of your recent contributions to forums here have been off-topic or pointless. Please ensure that you keep things on-topic. If you need help, there is a separate forum board for that. Thanks, 00:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Can you please explain this to me? 17:54, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi Hi o/ 12Volt trains You could probably update it better than I could. I never followed Trains so don't know what's going on with it. -- 22:15, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Watermark Please don't upload watermarked pictures. Legosuperheroesfan (talk) 01:22, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, OK. I was just trying to help. Bio-mech Matthew Riley (talk) 19:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Part needed for a replica LCU Plow I need to find some parts to build the plow in LCU in real life, It's the one attached to the tractor Chase uses to plow up the key to get his farmer disguise. I need 6 of the plow's blades to make it and need to know their element ID. They were first seen as elephant ears in 2003's orient expedition theme. I need them in light grey and I need to know their element ID to find them on ebay. Could someone please tell me this by this Friday, a.k.a. the day after Thanksgiving, a.k.a. Black Friday. Thank you. Bio-mech Matthew Riley (talk) 21:26, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Is anyone even reading this? Bio-mech Matthew Riley (talk) 23:22, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Never mind I found it. Bio-mech Matthew Riley (talk) 03:09, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Who's idea was this? First of all, Who's idea was it to make this wiki a gothic skin, just out of curiosity, second of all, who's the one who took my polar express idea, I really need to thank them for giving me some one to compete with for the honor of having a official Lego Cuusoo set based on the famous locomotive. So, yeah, just out of curiosity as to who are the people behind this, this, confusion of mine. Bye. Bio-mech Matthew Riley (talk) 03:19, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Random Information For those of you who have seen my posts on the Lego.com Message Boards, here is a little random fact of the day that the ever so nice Lego.com Moderators cut from my random information lists. In response to my previous random information I have found the lyrics for one of my favorite songs to go with the last post. There's a long black train comin' down the line, Feeding off the souls that are lost and cryin'. Rails of sin, only evil remains. Watch out, brother, for that long black train. Look to the heaven's, you can look to the sky. You can find redemption staring back into your eyes. There is protection and there's peace the same: Burnin' your ticket for that long black train. 'Cause there's victory in the Lord, I say. Victory in the Lord. Cling to the Father and his Holy name, And don't go a-ridin' on that long black train. There's an engineer on that long black train, Makin' you wonder if the ride is worth the pain. He's just a-waitin' on your heart to say: "Let me ride on that long black train." But you know there's victory in the Lord, I say. Victory in the Lord. Cling to the Father and his Holy name, And don't go a-ridin' on that long black train. Well, I can hear the whistle from a mile away. It sounds so good but I must stay away. That train is a beauty makin' everybody stare, But its only destination is the middle of nowhere. But you know there's victory in the Lord, I say. Victory in the Lord. Cling to the Father and his Holy name, And don't go a-ridin' on that long black train. I said cling to the Father and his Holy name, And don't go a-ridin' on that long black train. Yeah, watch out brother for that long black train. That devil's a-drivin' that long black train. As I said before this is one of my favorite songs and it may lead to more random facts in the future. help me out http://splur.gy/r/Q7bsN/r/2PYy7jJW6FY Above is a code for the Minecontest for a 2013 Minecon cape. It says if I share this link then I can increase my chances of winning by 2 entries per referral. So, HELP A MASTER BUILDER BROTHER OUT!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! Thank you. Bio-mech Matthew Riley (talk) 21:30, August 20, 2014 (UTC)